


Вдали от дома

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Classic Kylux, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Play, post hux comic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Хакс попытался поблагодарить Рена за спасение, но все прошло не так, как планировалось.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 15





	Вдали от дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452103) by [Ellstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra). 



> Бета: Efah.

— Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за спасение, — сказал Хакс. В ответ Рен странно на него посмотрел. Хакс настолько привык считывать мельчайшие изменения в языке тела Рена, что видеть его без маски было все равно что смотреть прямо на звезду.

— Я же сказал, что не собирался тебя спасать, — проворчал Рен. — Ты просто оказался… там.

— Как скажешь. И все-таки я бы погиб, если бы не ты. Я благодарен тебе и хотел, чтобы ты знал об этом, — ответил Хакс. Он понятия не имел, почему Рен отрицает то, что спас его. И только теперь ему пришла в голову мысль: Рен пожалел об этом спасении и все же убьет его.

— И какая польза от твоей благодарности? — спросил Рен. Они стояли в хвосте шаттла, отдельно от штурмовиков. Внезапно Хаксу расхотелось оставаться наедине с Реном. Он только осознал происшедшее и все еще не был уверен в том, кто именно являлся целью диверсии. Но кто бы ни стоял за ней, он, очевидно, был не прочь убить их обоих. И Хаксу совершенно не нравилось, что он мог оказаться приложением к Рену.

И все-таки.

— Никакой, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Я спас тебя, вызвав Фазму и вытащив с той планеты. Полагаю, мы квиты.

Ему нужно было немедленно уйти, собрать последние крохи гордости и оставить Рена одного. Раз уж тот оказался такой сволочью и не мог даже выслушать благодарность, не издеваясь, пусть так. Хаксу не нужно стоять и слушать.

Но он не ушел сразу же, упустив подходящий момент. И теперь зло смотрел на Рена.

— Я выиграл для тебя время, чтобы убежать и спрятаться, когда нас атаковали те твари, — заметил Рен. — Так что, если уж вести счет, ты мне все еще должен.

— Да как ты смеешь, скользкий, коварный… Хатт! — выпалил Хакс. Он чувствовал, что краснеет, и знал, что выглядит смешным и некрасивым. Знал, что Рен сказал это, чтобы разозлить его, и все же не мог сдержаться.

Рен рассмеялся:

— Ты сам поднял эту тему, и я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь.

— Хочу, чтобы ты вел себя как нормальный человек, — прошипел Хакс.

— Можно подумать, ты знаешь, как это, — покачал головой Рен. — Ты психопат. Заставил того человека поверить, что мы повстанцы, а потом, вместо того чтобы убить его, когда он стал бесполезен, ты оставил его жить в страхе и ждать худшего.

— Не сравнивай! Он запутавшийся отшельник, тридцать лет проживший вдали от цивилизации, а ты… — Хакс умолк, не сумев закончить фразу.

— И кто же я? — спросил Рен, шагнув вперед. Хакс не сводил с него взгляда и сглотнул, болезненно осознав их — совсем незначительную — разницу в росте.

— Тебе лучше знать, — наконец выдавил он, сам не поняв, что имел в виду.

— Я хорошо знаю тебя, Армитаж, — выдохнул Рен. Хакс почувствовал, как что-то сжалось внутри, а сердце забилось быстрее. Адреналин. Что хуже: бороться или сбежать? То и другое плохо.

— Правда? — наконец спросил он. Он напрягся, приготовился, наблюдая за каждым движением Рена.

— О да, — ответил Кайло, а потом сделал то, чего Хакс совершенно не ожидал.

Поцеловал его.

Хакса за всю его жизнь не так уж часто целовали, и никто не целовал так пылко и яростно, как Рен. От неожиданности Хакс ахнул, но не отстранился, и, очевидно, Рен счел это согласием. Одной рукой он притянул Хакса ближе, ладонью второй коснулся лица, все еще покрытого засохшей кровью, которая теперь отслаивалась мелкими красными чешуйками.

Хакс наконец опомнился и ответил на поцелуй.

Рен вздохнул и потерся о него бедрами.

Это борьба.

Одной рукой Хакс обхватил Рена за шею, другой — за талию и крепко прижал его к себе. Он не станет слепо подчиняться только потому, что не сам начал поцелуй. Рен оттолкнул его, и Хакс, спотыкаясь, отступил на пару шагов и уперся в стену. Рен тут же навалился на него. И Хакс задышал быстрее и громче. Он невольно представил Рена с таинственными существами, которых тот называл своими рыцарями. Всех — инопланетянами разных рас и каждого — трахающимся с Реном. Мысль одновременно бесила и возбуждала. Хакс зарычал.

— Серьезно? — хмыкнул Рен, — Если ты хотел меня, мог бы просто попросить.

— Не читай мои мысли, — пробормотал Хакс. Он чувствовал, что краснеет, но надеялся, что сможет все списать на возбуждение.

— Да ты практически транслируешь их всем, с чувствительностью к Силе на уровне мха, в радиусе пары световых лет.

— Закроем тему, — ответил Хакс, и чтобы показать серьезность своих намерений, нащупал молнию на брюках Рена и рывком расстегнул ее. Просунув руку, Хакс обхватил ладонью член сквозь ткань нижнего белья. Тот был горячим и твердым. Хакс сжал его и обрадовался вытянутому из Рена стону.

— Жаль, что у тебя такая дурацкая одежда, — сказал Хакс, лишь слегка касаясь члена Рена. — Я бы отсосал. У тебя такой отличный член, но он истекает, спрятанный в штанах.

Рен закрыл глаза, и через мгновение его одежда аккуратной кучкой легла на пол. Он стоял перед Хаксом абсолютно голый и, крифф, был великолепен.

— Я должен был это предвидеть, — выдохнул Хакс.

Он развернул их так, что теперь Рен прижимался спиной к стене. Глядя ему в глаза, Хакс опустился на колени. Член Рена впечатлял даже полутвердым. Хакс поцеловал головку и взял ее в рот, вылизывая. Он обхватил рукой основание и начал большим пальцем массировать его мелкими кругами, помогая себе вобрать побольше в рот. Рен прерывисто вздохнул и сжал в горсть волосы Хакса. Минет, как и любая другая задача, требовал такой же тактики для завершения: оценки ситуации, выбора лучшего плана действий и его исполнения.

Вскоре Хакс выяснил, что вылизывание под головкой вызывает у Рена более бурную реакцию, чем попытки взять член глубже, а еще у него оказалась удивительно нежная кожа на внутренней стороне бедер. Рен же довольно быстро обнаружил, насколько Хакс жаждал похвалы.

— О да, вот так, — повторял Рен, и это немного сбивало с толку, не всегда совпадая с реакцией его тела.

— Ты такой симпатичный, генерал, и хороший, — бормотал он, его ноги дрожали. У Хакса же болели колени и свело судорогой правое запястье. Он хотел продолжать, удерживать Рена на грани и заставлять его повторять эти слова снова и снова, но не мог. Он нащупал промежность Рена и жестко надавил, продолжая языком дразнить головку. Теперь Рен прекратил болтать и прерывисто задышал, бешено двигая бедрами.

— Сейчас, — выдохнул он, и Хакс почувствовал его оргазм сначала на языке, потом во рту. Он проглотил сколько мог и отстранился, когда спермы стало слишком много. Рукой в перчатке он вытер с подбородка слюну и остатки семени Рена. Это смотрелось непристойно: жемчужная влага блестела на черном. Хакс улыбнулся.

Рен прислонился к стене, запрокинув голову, и тяжело дышал. Он выглядел уязвимым, податливым. Хакс подумал, что решение его проблемы все это время лежало на поверхности. Он пытался подчинить Рена силой, а мог удовольствием.

«Никогда не поздно учиться», — самодовольно подумал Хакс и поднялся.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Рен.

— Я знал, что человеческое тебе не чуждо, — сказал Хакс и провел рукой по щеке Рена.

— Позволь мне… — Рен задержал взгляд на стояке Хакса — который невозможно было не заметить, — а потом вновь взглянул ему в лицо. Не в силах сопротивляться соблазну, Хакс больше всего на свете хотел стянуть штаны и позволить Рену удовлетворить его. Но это была игра. И сейчас Рен проиграл.

— Возможно, в другой раз, — ответил Хакс и отвернулся.

— Ты правда такой гордый, что откажешься от того, чего страстно желаешь, только чтобы что-то мне доказать? — Похоже, Рен уже овладел собой: Хакс почувствовал, как он навис над ним. Теплый и низкий голос отдавался в каждой клетке его существа, манящий, повелительный.

Хаксу потребовалось все его упрямство, чтобы не обернуться, — но его не хватило на то, чтобы уйти.

— Я контролирую свое тело, — ответил Хакс, но слова прозвучали фальшиво, ведь сам Хакс дрожал от желания. — И сила в контроле.

— Контролируешь? А мне кажется, твое тело хочет остаться здесь, со мной, — Рен сделал последний шаг и прижался к спине Хакса. Так они и замерли на какое-то время. Хакс стремительно проигрывал, а Рену хватало совести не радоваться слишком бурно.

— Со мной тебе не нужно притворяться, — прошептал ему на ухо Рен. Хакс ненавидел такое, ведь его начинали обуревать непрошеные эмоции, и Рен определенно знал об этом.— Я знаю тебя, а ты меня. Расслабься.

Вздохнув, Хакс подчинился. Он положил голову Рену на плечо и закрыл глаза.

Рен понял намек и расстегнул брюки Хакса. Его большая рука на члене Хакса была теплой и умелой. Хакс заерзал под его прикосновениями, задышал громко и прерывисто. Он выгнулся и уткнулся носом в плечо Рена.

— Взгляни, — промурлыкал Рен, — ты такой красивый и готовый на все.

Хакс толкнулся в руку Рена, стараясь потереться сильнее, чувствуя, что скоро кончит, смущенный тем, как быстро он превратился в безвольное желе. Но он утешал себя тем, что Рен сдался так же легко.

— Кончишь сейчас? — нежно спросил Рен. Хакс не хотел, но оргазм был так близок, а голос Рена казался бальзамом для израненной души. Хакс до хруста выгнул спину и отчаянно застонал, обильно кончив Рену в руку.

— Вот так, детка, — прошептал Рен, — хороший мой мальчик.

Хакс ненавидел то, каким счастливым он себя ощущал в этот миг. Тяжело дыша, он привалился к груди Рена. Все тело ныло, левую ногу свело судорогой от стояния на цыпочках.

Давно ему не было так хорошо.

Хакс закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что начинает засыпать. Слишком жарко, форма промокла от пота, но это же часть секса? Как и приятное, пузырящееся ощущение по всему…

— Что ж, это было забавно и познавательно, — сказал Рен. — Я предполагал, что ты окажешься зависимым от похвалы, но, звезды, ты превзошел мои ожидания.

Он вытер руку о штаны Хакса. Тот моргнул, приходя в себя.

— Я хотя бы не настолько отчаялся, чтобы сразу сбрасывать одежду перед первым, кто предложит мне отсосать, — пробормотал Хакс, отодвигаясь от Рена. Он поправил форму, но та была в таком беспорядке, что сразу становилось ясно, чем они занимались.

— Тебе никто и не предлагал, — пожал плечами Рен. Он взмахнул рукой, и одежда, взлетев с пола, окутала его. Провел ладонью по волосам, придав им — темным и роскошным — прежнюю идеальную форму.

Хакс ненавидел его.

— Надеюсь, перед нашим докладом у Сноука ты переоденешься, — сказал Рен, брезгливо глянув на него. — У тебя жалкий вид.

И ушел, вдобавок толкнув Хакса плечом, прежде чем тот успел что-то сказать.

Хакс ТАК его ненавидел.


End file.
